Payment for clothes
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Domagonic. Ichigo is getting fitted for new clothes by Senshumaru but things get a little heated when she demands payment... IchigoXSenshumaru


Payment for Clothes  
IchigoxSenshumaru

 **A.N.: This is a request by Domagonic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **The Royal Realm….  
**_ **Senshumaru's Fitting Room  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo shivered as he stood in the middle of the large room, naked as the day he was born. He would've preferred keeping his underwear on, but Senshumaru made it _very_ clear that her measurements required him to be nude. It wouldn't have been so bad for Ichigo if it wasn't for the coldness of the room. He hugged his arms as the woman took her measurements.

"Oh please, Ichigo, quit being such a toddler," Senshumaru scolded as she continued to measure Ichigo's waist. "Someone of your caliber shouldn't be scared of a little cold." She stood there behind Ichigo, wearing her normal Squad Zero jacket over her slender body, her skeleton arms holding the measuring tape. She continued to focus on measuring Ichigo from behind, not letting the boy see her sly smile as she observed him.

Ichigo continued to feel uncomfortable as he was measured, not able to shake the feeling that the woman was doing a lot more than just measure him. He felt like eye-candy for the Royal guardswoman. "Um…are you almost done? Ow!" Ichigo cringed as a needle stabbed into his arm.

"Impatience will get you nowhere, Ichigo, and will leave you with slip-shod results. You'd do well to remember that, boy," Senshumaru chided. After several tense minutes, she put her measuring tape down and walked over to a rack of cloth. "Hmm…I see… one second, please…."

The nude substitute stared in awe as the woman worked with a speed that surpassed Yoruichi's. In a blur, Senshumaru was already back over to him, her skeleton arms going over Ichigo's body. In the span of a few seconds, Ichigo was now wearing a new pair of clothes, a black _shihakusho_ with a red shoulder guard on his left shoulder. On top of that were several thick coats and a headband. "Wow!" Ichigo gasped amazed. "That was amazing!" He inspected himself carefully, admiring his new clothes.

"Don't underestimate my skills, Ichigo. Who do you think _invented_ the Squad's uniforms?" she asked, stepping over to her flat chair and sitting down. "Now then…" her lips formed a small smile as she eyed the boy in front of her in his new clothes.

"To the matter of your payment…."

Ichigo gaped at the woman. "Payment?" he gasped astonished. "For what?"

"For my services, of course," Senshumaru said, her smile widening ever so slightly. "You came here a bit late, Ichigo. I would normally wave my fee if you had come to my palace with your friends, but you decided to lollygag, playing around in the human world." Ichigo was about to say something to the woman but Senshumaru's narrowed eyes silenced him. "Yes yes, I'm quite aware of Ohetsu's little test but I'll be blunt, Ichigo: it was quite annoying for me to wait for you all night long. A woman needs her beauty sleep, you know."

"But…I don't have any money and even if I did, it's no good in your world! I don't have anything to pay!" Ichigo insisted.

Senshumaru stood up and slowly walked over to the boy, circling him as if she was examining a prime specimen. "Oh, whoever said I wanted money? I'm a member of the Royal Guard, Ichigo. Money is of little value to me. But…" she put a hand, her real one not one of her skeletons, on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled oh-so seductively at the boy. "Perhaps you can pay me back with yourself, Ichigo."

Ichigo's face turned beet-red at the close proximity to the woman. "What…what do you mean?"

Senshumaru leaned in until Ichigo could see his own reflection in her eyes. "How about this: one night in my bed. That should be ample payment, don't you agree?"

If Ichigo had any protests to Senshumaru's offer, they were silenced as Senshumaru leaned forward and kissed Ichigo. The substitute's eyes widened as her lips, small but surprisingly warm, met his. Her hand caressed his cheek, making him shiver at her warm touch. As she pulled away, Ichigo, who'd never kissed anyone before, couldn't help but lean forward for more. Senshumaru chuckled as she kissed Ichigo again, her warm hands slipping through his new clothes to touch his skin. Pulling away, Senshumaru smiled. "Do we have an agreement, Ichigo?"

Gulping, Ichigo nodded. He couldn't deny how good it felt to kiss the woman but another reason he didn't want to tell the woman no was because he was partially afraid of the consequences, threatening to castrate Ichigo when he didn't want to remove his underwear. "Deal."

"Very good, Ichigo." One of her skeleton hands took hold of Ichigo's. "Come this way…."

Walking through a curtain of silk cloth, Senshumaru led him to her bedroom. In the middle was an extravagant bed, covered in a myriad of colorful blankets. Gulping at what was about to happen, Ichigo stood at the foot of the bed, not sure what to do.

Senshumaru chuckled at Ichigo's nervousness. "Come now, Ichigo. No need to be shy." In a quick and fluid motion, Senshumaru disrobed, her skeleton arms falling along with her Squad Zero _haori_. Beneath the tall garment she wore a simple black _shihakusho._ Walking over to Ichigo she pulled off his newly made garments. Ichigo was soon undressed by the woman, standing before her nude as the day he was born. Looking down, she smiled when she saw Ichigo's manhood. Even soft, it was still big. "Now, Ichigo…you do me…."

Quickly, Ichigo divulged the woman of her garments, pulling away her black clothes until they pooled at her feet. As the two stood before each other naked, Senshumaru got onto the bed and laid down, removing her extravagant ornament and setting it on a nearby nightstand. The naked woman lay back against the large pillows and smiled. "Ichigo, come here. The night is young…."

Getting on the bed, Ichigo crawled over to the woman, lying down next to her. Reaching forward, Senshumaru traced Ichigo's lips with a finger. "Give me a kiss, Ichigo…."

Wrapping his arms around Senshumaru's shoulders, Ichigo kissed the woman. Senshumaru's hands roamed Ichigo's body, her body starting to heat up from passion. The two rolled around on the soft bed, their hands traveling all over each other. Ichigo soon found himself on his back, Senshumaru's long black hair smothered Ichigo's face before she sat up. Caressing Ichigo's face, Senshumaru shifted her body until she was staring at Ichigo's cock, hardened from their little tongue-sparring, and he was looking up at her wet womanhood. "Go ahead, Ichigo… lick me…." Leaning down, Senshumaru stuck out her tongue and licked Ichigo's cock, earning a shiver from the boy before he grabbed Senshumaru's white cheeks, his tongue coming out of his mouth to lick at her wet lips. Senshumaru moaned into Ichigo's cock as she felt Ichigo's hot tongue lap at her moist pussy before wrapping her lips around Ichigo's length, taking it deep into her mouth.

As the two got each other off 69-style, Ichigo began to lose himself to his teenage hormones, his head growing fuzzy after catching the scent of Senshumaru and her taste of her honeypot landing on his tongue. Spreading her lips, Ichigo wormed his tongue deep into her, tasting her juices from the source and making Senshumaru moan into his cock as he ate her out.

Senshumaru rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she took Ichigo deeper and deeper and deeper into her mouth, moaning deeply from his hot taste. The sounds of her gagging filled the room as she gave Ichigo deepthroat, making the boy hiss into her snatch as he felt her tight throat wrap around his cock.

Not having had a real man in her life, not even bothering to hook up with her Squad mates, Senshumaru came a lot earlier than she'd expected. Luckily, Ichigo was in the same predicament, never knowing how good a woman's mouth and throat felt as she sucked him off. The both moaned incoherently into each other as they came, Ichigo lapping at her juices like a bug hungry for sap and Senshumaru gulping down the hot treat as it shot into her mouth. There was so much Senshumaru didn't think she could swallow it all, a little trickle of white escaping her mouth to drip onto the bed. Rolling off of Ichigo, Senshumaru moaned lewdly as she savored the boy's thick taste. Looking up at Ichigo she saw that he was still hard and smiled.

Crawling back on top of Senshumaru, Ichigo began to explore the rest of her body. Senshumaru sighed as the boy cupped her breasts, licking them like they were scoops of vanilla ice cream. The woman arched her back as Ichigo went lower; running his tongue up her slender, thin white leg. "Ichigo…" she sighed. Looking up, Ichigo saw that the woman was smiling again. "Enough with the foreplay. Come and put your sword in my sheath…" she said, spreading her legs wide and spreading her pink folds with her hands, showing Ichigo her wet and pink hole.

Ichigo, his heart pounding in anticipation, slowly pushed his way inside her, gasping as her pussy almost seemed to suck him in. "Ah! It's tight!" he groaned as he continued to push in. Beneath him, Senshumaru moaned like a bitch in heat as her womanhood was filled with cock, writhing into the sheets. Putting one of Senshumaru's small legs on his shoulders, Ichigo gripped her waist and began to slide his cock in and out of her cunt, moaning as her tight cunt constricted around his thick girth. "Fuck!"

"Oooooh, Ichigo!" Senshumaru moaned as she reached down and rubbed her clit, embracing the waves of pleasure that swept over her as Ichigo plowed her. "Faster! Deeper!" she commanded.

Grunting, Ichigo complied, pounding her pussy faster and faster. The bed beneath them must've been made of sturdy material, not even creaking from the erratic fucking. Senshumaru arched her back as Ichigo rubbed against her sweet spot, groaning as the balloon inside her began to pop. "Ah! Ahhhhhh!" she shouted as she came, her cunt tightening in an almost iron-like grip on his cock. Ichigo hissed as he couldn't hold it in. He moaned Senshumaru's name as he shot his load into her pussy, making the woman see stars as her pussy was creampied. "Ohhhhh…" she moaned in a slutty manner.

Pulling out of Senshumaru, Ichigo sat back and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Wow…" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "That was…intense…." His eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

"And who said we're done?"

Looking down he saw Senshumaru staring at him with a little bit of irritation. "The deal was for a night in my bed, not twenty minutes. Surely you're not going to renege on our agreement?" she asked with her eyes narrowing.

Feeling scared, Ichigo shook his head. "No, I didn't mean that!" he quickly said.

Sitting up, Senshumaru smiled mirthlessly at the boy. "Good. But I think a change in position is in need. I always did prefer a little bit of control when it came to the bedroom." Snapping her fingers, Senshumaru continued to smile as silk strands emerged from the headboard, wrapping around Ichigo's wrists.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he was quickly pulled to the headboard, his hands kept above his head, wrapped in a cocoon of silk.

"Oh, just a little thing to shake things up." Senshumaru crawled over to Ichigo and bent over, grasping his softened dick. "But first thing's first. Let me resharpen your sword…." Ichigo threw his head back and moaned as Senshumaru sucked him off again, working him back to hardness. Senshumaru threw her head back and sighed heavenly as she tasted her own juices on his thick manhood. Straddling his lap, Senshumaru moaned lewdly as she sank back down onto Ichigo's cock, leaning forward and licking Ichigo's exposed chest. "Mmmh, it's so thick."

"You're so tight!" Ichigo gasped, bucking up into her. Grabbing Ichigo's head, Senshumaru pulled him into a heated kiss, pressing her breasts against him as she rode him. Their kiss became sloppy as they both continued to lose themselves to their lusts, a strand of saliva connecting them momentarily before they kissed again, feeling that rolling heat wash over them again. The bed shook as Senshumaru continued to ride Ichigo like a stallion.

"Ohhhh! It's too good!" Senshumaru moaned. Her black haired spilled down her back as she threw her head back. "Yes! I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna cum!"

"Senshumaru!" Ichigo groaned, feeling her pussy tighten around his cock again. "I'm gonna cum too!"

"AH! AHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they came again, Senshumaru's vison blurring as her pussy was flooded with another dose of cum. Ichigo lay there on the bed, pinned by Senshumaru's weight, and groaned from the feel of her pussy tightening around him like a hot velvet vice.

Before he even realized it, Senshumaru's silk bonds loosened up, releasing him. His arms fell to his side as she snuggled into him, sighing in pleasure. Turning her head, she kissed Ichigo again, this time lightly and much more sweeter than before. Ichigo felt exhaustion again overtake him but a hand on his chest snapped him out of it. "Ichigo…"

"Our deal still stands…and the night has only begun…."

The End


End file.
